Twin Piano concerto
by bempi-chan
Summary: Naruto goes to KP highschool. What happens when the orchestra he's in teams up with the prestegious KA school? Him and sasuke get paired up as the main act! Sasunaru & Gaanaru goodness, Kakairu too!
1. class project

Konichiwa! Its Bempi-chan here! With my very first Naruto fic! Just so you know, I am putting most of my fics on hold until ive finished this one and one other one…okay then. On we go!

Naruto: HEY! IM IN A FIC!

Sasuke: hn

Naruto: Are you happy sasuke?

Sasuke: hn

Naruto: oh shut up :stomps away:

Sasuke: …

Piano concerto

Chapter 1

A blonde-haired boy sprinted through the run-down halls of Konoha public school, his bangs swaying just above his eyes as he skid round corners in a frenzied rush. To anyone who didn't know him, they'd think his vocabulary merely consisted of one word…

"Kuso, kuso, kuso," This boy was Uzumaki Naruto, the ever-tardy-bad-ass of Konoha public high school. He grinned as he ran past a girl and threw a greeting to her, waving then disappearing into a room and missing the fan-girl squeal sent his way.

"AHH GOMEN!" Naruto dashed into the room, stopping next to the teacher, wheezing. The room was fairly large, with creamy paint peeling off of the wall, and an old carpet. There were plastic chairs set around the room to form a semi-circle.

This class was music.

"Uzumaki. You're late," Kakashi mumbled, his head stuck in one of his smut novels.

"Im sorry sir!"

"Don't be. Im happy! I got to class before one of my students!" Kakashi was known for being notoriously late to EVERYTHING. He was the weirdest teacher in school. He was also the most favoured by his students. He had a thin material, black mask covering his mouth and nose, and a bandanna of sorts covered his left eye. He shoed Naruto and stood in front of everyone. Today was time for a new project and everyone was eager to know what it was. By everyone, I mean the whole amount of about 10 people and a lazy bum that made up a class of 11, not including Kakashi. Naruto shrugged and sat down next to his friend. Kiba.

Now, Kiba was not in anyway normal. He thought that he could talk to dogs. No one believed him or even talk to him except his four best friends, Naruto, Chouji, Gaara and Shikamaru. Naruto always had this nagging thought in the back of his mind that he actually may be able to do what he said he could. Judging from the fact that he constantly had a small dog named Akamaru perched on his head, he must be able to talk to him in some way. Otherwise, the dog would have legged it already.

Behind Naruto, was Gaara. Naruto's overly protective friend. He wore more eyeliner than any other goth in the school, and hardly ever slept. He kept a pale complexion due to staying indoors constantly, saying that 'the sun gave him headaches'. He had 'love' written on his forehead in kanji as a tattoo for some reason. He had a scarily cold personality although he opened up to his blonde friend.

Next to Gaara on his left, was Shikamaru. One word to sum him up: lazy. Everything in life was 'too troublesome' for him, and he never helped out others, well, with the exception of his friends of course. He was the afore mentioned odd one out in class (AKA that lazy bum), not really caring to know about the project.

Chouji was seated next to Shikamaru on his left (Since Gaara was on his right). He was…big. Really, really, big. Heavy, as Naruto had found out at the school concert when Chouji had tried to crowd surf. He was constantly eating chips…or anything else for that matter.

Kakashi tapped the music stand with a pencil. "Okay, um…well…" Everyone leaned forwards in a threatening manner. "eheheh…so how is everyone?"

"Get to it Hatake!" Naruto called, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Okay, um, well you see…" Kakashi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. The kids where NOT going to like this. "This project is a pairing project…" Many mutters of 'yeah!' were heard, but Kakashi put up his hand. "By pairing, I mean that we will be pairing with another school…" He trailed off, seeing the murderous glares sent his way.

"And what school is this?" Gaara spoke from the back monotonously. The tension in the room increased ten-fold, as they waited for an answer.

" Konoha Academy," Kakashi said quickly and held up both hands in his defence. "Look, I didn't pick the assignment or the school, so don't kill me!" Naruto stood up on his seat.

"No. Fucking. WAY!" He hollered, holding a fist in the air. "I refuse to work with some pompous, rich school where they think were not good enough to walk the same side of the road as them!"

"Yeah!" One girl, with brown hair who wore mini-skirt and crop-top, yelled. "I was talking to one the other day and he said I'd be better off selling my ass on the street!"

"That's probably true though," Naruto looked to her, ignoring the glare she sent him. "Im kidding, don't worry! But see Kakashi! They treat us like dirt"

"Aren't you being a little stereotypical? They aren't ALL like that!" Kakashi tried to reason, to no avail.

"YES THEY ARE" The whole class yelled. Shikamaru sighed and took a cigarette from his pocket.

"Kakashi! You got a light?" Kakashi looked to Shikamaru, who was holding up a cigarette.

"Don't you know smoking is bad for your complexion? Gives you yellow teeth." He said whilst fishing in his pockets for a lighter. "Aha, here," He tossed it to the waiting boy, who took it and lit his smoke.

"So, what is the project and when's it for?" Naruto queried, finally sitting down, using the previously unused chair in front as a footrest.

"Okay. We're joining with the academies orchestra. You will play your normal instruments and NOT vandalise theirs!" This brung several groans of disappointment out of the class. "You'll be rooming with them for three days…" He looked round to see everyone was following, "…and they will come here for three days…" This broke out a riot, although Kakashi was not finished.

"nu-huh! No way!"

"I'd rather feed myself to damned ostriches!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Where's my chips gone?"

"What?" Everyone turned to stare at Chouji. He shrugged.

"Listen guys, im really sorry about this, okay?" Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. He had really hoped this would go down better.

* * *

"…then, finally, they will room here again for 2 weeks until the concert at Christmas…" mutters broke out through the room. "Silence!" the chatter stopped abruptly.

"But sir," A pink-haired girl by the name of haruno sakura raised her hand. "They'll ruin the school! What will happen to our school image?"

"I know, I know. I don't want to do this either." Gai said, glaring at the air. "But, what ever you do, do NOT disgrace us in any way when they are here or when you go to stay with them!" He threatened, and the class nodded. A hand rose. "Yes?"

"When are they coming here?" a deep voice sounded. This belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. The school heart-throb. Just looking at a girl made her pass out on the floor. Not only that, but he was a teachers dream pupil, with full marks and a quiet demeanour.

Gai sighed. "Tonight" He stood and gripped onto the stand. He scouted over his orchestra. Everyone was there. Good.

The orchestra consisted of all the most popular kids, and the most talented. Over all, there were 27 of them. He tapped the stand a few times with his conducting rod, and raised his hands in the air. The students lifted their instruments to play.

0000Lunch0000

"Can you believe it!" Ino, Sakura's friend, rampaged. "That'll mean more girls to stalk our lovely sasuke-kun around! I will NOT allow it!" The girls all agreed whole-heartedly. Except one. A girl with pale eyes and short hair. "What, Hinata? Do you think that we should sit by and let those lower-class bitches put their hands on our innocent Sasuke!"

Hinata shook her head and looked up. "B-but I th-think we should g-give them a ch-chance." She backed up slightly, when she received disbelieving looks from her friends.

"I guess we could. Who knows? They might even have gone up a level and be fit to lick our shoes!" Ino threw her hands in the air and sighed.

'But, I want to meet them' Hinata thought. She was really quite looking forward to this.

* * *

Bempi: Well, there ya have it. Yes, short, I know. But chapter two is waaay longer. So, if you review, it will go up! Muahaha! I must get a minimum of 5 reviews.

Naruto: HELL YEAH! REVIEW PEOPLE. I wanna see where this shit goes! WHEEEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke: hn.

Bempi: flame, and I will laugh at you.


	2. meeting

Bempi: coolies! This story actually got reviews! How amazing!

Naruto: YAY! I want ramen ramen ramen ramen!

Bempi: sasuke, can you take care of him?

Sasuke: hn :picks up Naruto and walks off with him:

Naruto: where we goin' sasuke:innocent look:

Sasuke: hn :Smirk:

Eheh…oh my. Okay then. On with the fic!

* * *

Twin piano concerto Chapter 2!

"Ohayo!" A hyper-active blonde ran to his friends. "Man, took me ages to pack" he sighed, hauling his bag onto his shoulder.

"I know, me too. I wasn't sure what clothes would make a good impression, then I thought, 'aww screw it' and just shoved my normal shit in" Kiba gave a toothy grin and slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders. He looked to all of his friends.

"Ready to make the snobs lives a living hell?" They all nodded, and Gaara smirked. They made their way to the coach and climbed up the steps, taking the long row of seats right at the back. The whole class knew that they sat together, and if forced apart, it would be dangerous, so those seats were left for the group.

"Yo kids" Kakashi appeared in front of them. "Looking forward to this?" they all looked at him blankly. "Nah, me neither" He rested his chin on the back of the chair and the coach started up.

The ride was about an hour long, but seemed shorter when Naruto stood up on the seat and began to sing 'i killed santa and raped the reindeer'. Everyone joined in on the chorus, whilst Kakashi did some mocking conductor moves, earninga wave ofhysteric laughing. The song stopped abruptly when the coach jerked and Naruto fell off the seat face first onto the floor. He rubbed his nose and looked out of the window, eyes widening.

Damn, that school was big.

"THIS is the school?" Kiba pointed, open mouthed. Kakashi gave a nod and opened the doors.

"C'mon guys, grab your stuff and get off," The driver said, happy to have the class off the bus. They all grumbled and trudged away.

"Welcome to snob central, please keep any weapons of mass confusion inside your head at all times, and do not provoke the wildlife as they may lash out. Have a nice stay" Naruto said, holding his nose to make a nasally voice as they walked to the reception entrance. They made their way in and stopped at a solid oak door.

"AH! Kakashi! There you are!" a blonde woman walked out and shook Kakashi's hand.

"Hello Tsunade. I believe we are due for a project" The rest of the class shivered. They had NEVER seen Kakashi this formal before. She nodded and handed him a piece of paper.

"Each of your students will be boarding with one of ours. Just to get to know each other, so on and so forth." She grinned, showing them all the directions to their dorms.

"Sa-su-ke?" Naruto raised an eyebrow whilst scanning the name of his new 'roomie', then glanced at Tsunade. She handed him the key and walked off. Naruto sighed and gave a defeated wave to his friends before unlocking the door. He wandered to the middle of the room.

The walls were white, two beds situated at opposite ends of the room, one with a black blanket, the other with a blue one. Between them was a desk, probably used for studying, and on one side, there was one of the most awesome hi-fi systems Naruto had ever seen. He was so taken by the stereo, he didn't notice someone walk in.

"Don't you know its rude to walk into a strangers room?" came a cold voice. So cold that it made Naruto shake a little. He turned round to retort, but locked his own blue eyes with the most entrancing black ones. Dark voids that seemed to go on forever belonging a boy his age, possibly slightly older. He had dark ebony hair that framed a pale face, he just seemed to glow. Naruto felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"uh…are you…" Naruto glanced at his paper, breaking the eye contact, "Sa-suke?" The boy nodded unsurely. Naruto grinned widely. "Cool. Im your new roommate! Name's Naruto" He blinked when sasuke gave off a sort of aura that screamed 'NOOOOOOOO my life is over!'

"What? Think im gonna kill you or summat?" Naruto crossed his arms, feeling very offended. Sasuke glared at him and walked past him to the desk, sitting down and pulling out a music manuscript. Be began to write notes down.

This made Naruto's blood boil. If there was one thing he hated more than obnoxious snobs, then it was being ignored by an obnoxious snob! Then something came into his mind, "Hey. You're rich right?" This made sasuke turn to look at him.

"Yeah. What of it?" he glared

"Sheesh, I was just thinkin', what rich people go gothic? You must be a one-of-a-kind" Naruto put his bag down and sat, crossed legged on the floor. Sasuke glared at Naruto again.

* * *

0000 30 minutes prior to this oh-so-warm meeting 000000

Sasuke walked to his classroom and sat in his seat, waiting patiently for his conductor, Gai, to arrive. He rested his head on folded hands and propped his elbows on the table, trying his best to ignore the giggling girls surrounding him. The door shot open and his teacher walked swiftly in.

"They're here" Gai sighed and looked as if doomsday had arrived. He looked to the orchestra and raised an eyebrow. Incoherent chatter continued, paper was passed between hands and instruments were being shoved away carelessly; in short…everyone had ignored him

"SILENCE!" He boomed, slamming his hands on the desk. They all shut up. "I said that the students have arrived and are making their way to their dorms. So all those who are sharing with them, please make your way there and greet them" It was an order, so they stood up, walking orderly and single file out of the room.

'Why me? I don't think I should have to share my damn room!' Sasuke raved in his head. He reached his door, realising it was open. He stepped in, cautiously, spotting a blonde head. A smirk crept onto his face. It seemed this boy enjoyed acting like a fish, opening his mouth at the stereo.

"Don't you know its rude to walk into a strangers room?" His smirk vanished when the boy spun round. Revealing the worlds bluest eyes, that were wide with slight shock. Sasuke had to fight back the urge to smile.

"Um…are you…" He watched the blonde look to the paper. Sasuke looked at the boy from head to feet, taking in the slim body, blond spiky hair and the curious whisker marks. Sasuke licked his lips quickly, finding that they had gone dry. Well damn. He just had to get stuck with an Uke-god in the making, didn't he? He watched the boy wrinkle his nose whilst trying to figure out how to pronounce his name.

"Sa-suke?" Sasuke nodded an affirmative and inwardly smirked at the clueless ness of the boy. "Cool. Im your new roommate! Name's Naruto" Sasuke felt a sense of dread creep upon him. If he was going to be stuck in his room, for three days, with the most adorable uke-ish boy in the world, he may not make it out with his sanity. He felt himself sink lower when Naruto blinked cutely at him.

"What? Think im gonna kill you or summat?" Naruto crossed his arms. Sasuke felt slightly iffy. It seemed Naruto had taken his silence the wrong way. In a way, that was good. It meant that Naruto wouldn't bother him and tempt him into doing something he might regret.

Sasuke looked down, glaring at the random fluff on the carpet, and walked past Naruto. Maybe some homework would make him feel better. He sat down and pulled a manuscript from his desk. He was writing notes when he heard Naruto speak. "Hey. You're rich right?" Sasuke tightened his hold on his pencil and turned to the blonde with hard eyes. Damn, did people only care about his money!

"Yeah, what of it?" He glared.

"Sheesh, I was just thinkin', what rich people go gothic? You must be a one-of-a-kind," This comment made sasuke blush, but only slightly. After all, an Uchiha does not blush like a girl! The raven glared at Naruto, before going back to his assignment.

Naruto 'humphed' and flopped, spread-eagle, on the floor. "Hey, sasuke, you got any food?" He looked to the back of the Uchihas head. When he got no reply, he asked again. "Yo, teme! Any food!" still nothing. 'Whats with this guy!' Naruto fumed and sat up angrily.

'ignore ignore' Sasuke repeated over in his head, like a mantra. He was jolted from his thoughts when he felt an arm wrap round his neck.He blus-uh-was startled, at first, until the arm applied an increasing amount of pressure. He grabbed the arm in hopes of prying it off. No such luck. Damn, for such an girl-like figure, his hold was fucking strong!

"DONT IGNORE ME! TEME!" Naruto held his headlock firm, and yanked when the raven seemed to ignore him. This, of course, was a misconception; since it was actually, because sasuke couldn't breathe. The grip tightened a notch, and the hands on Naruto's arm slackened, falling to the seated boy's side.

"Woops…" Naruto muttered, releasing his vice-like hold, allowing the brunette to gasp. Sasuke slumped forwards, holding his throat as if to check if it was still there. He coughed and sputtered, taking in much needed air. Naruto's eyes widened and he made an apology.

"AHH! IM SO SORRY!" he hit sasuke with a full on glomp, (Although, it could easily be mistook as a tackle.) making him fly off the chair and land on the floor with the blonde straddling his hips.

'ohshitohshitohshit' Sasuke glared at the boy, face flushed and still panting from the previous lack of oxygen. Naruto looked worried, and apologetic.

"I'm really sorry man."

"Get. Off. me." Sasuke said between gritted teeth. The blonde sighed, eyes down cast as he stood, allowing the Uchiha to stand. "Dobe"

Naruto's head shot up. "I said sorry, you asshole!" He walked up to the scowling boy and looked him in the eye. "Cant you just accept it!" He clenched his fists. It looked as if an all-out fight was going to occur, until a beeping sound resonated through the room.

"Hn." Sasuke turned round and walked to the door. He turned back towards a sullen blonde. "You coming or what?" He sighed, opening the door, "We have rehearsal before lights-out." He left, muttering 'dobe' under his breath.

* * *

0000000In the KA (Konoha Academy) Music room000000000000

"Darn! This place is frigging huuuge" Kiba stared in awe at the massive room with a large array of instruments. "Forget vandalising the instruments! Im nicking them!" He walked over to a violin that was out of its case. It was old and French, in other words; worth a shit-load.

"Kiba, don't touch them," Shikamaru and Chouji walked up behind him, Shikamaru with an un-lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Kiba sighed melodramatically, his dog whining with him.

"hmph"

"oh, hey Gaara." Shikamaru greeted nonchalantly. The red-head merely nodded in response.

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT" They all perked up at the angry voice. There was no doubt about who it was. As expected, a fuming Uzumaki Naruto walked into the room, delivering a soft punch to the arm of a dark-haired boy. The boy smirked and walked over to one of the instrument cases.

"Hey, Naru-chan, Over here!" Kiba waved enthusiastically. The golden-haired boy spotted his friends, lightly jogging to them.

"SAVE MEEEE" He whined and clung onto Gaara's arm, not noticing the blush staining his cheeks. However, the others did. In addition, they noticed an intensely staring raven boy, with a snarl on his face. The all smirked at the same time. This should be fun.

* * *

000 after 10 minuets 0000

"Silence! SILENCE!" Gai tapped his stick over and over again on the metal of his stand. He could easily get HIS students under control, but the public kids were impossible! Kakashi snickered and stood behind his own stand. He looked to Gai, waiting smugly for a plea for help. The man glared at him but nodded.

"Yo! Guys! Listen the hell up or you get a weeks detention with Orochimaru!" The class went dead silent, as a chill descended upon the room. Orochimaru was a snake-like man who was also the biggest pervert in the whole of Konoha. He had as much shame as a whore in a strip bar.

"Oh c'mon! You've gadda be shittin me!" Naruto yelled. The KA students gasped, unaccustomed to the informal way of speaking to superiors. "That guy'd rape a fucking fly!" He muttered to Gaara, who nodded silently in agreement. Gai coughed and looked to the combined orchestra.

"Okay my young students…!" He began dramatically. Naruto's attention was drawn to a boy who had strange pink sparkles all around him. Of course, the thing that made Naruto cringe was the size of the poor guys eyebrows! They looked like caterpillars. Although they were slightly smaller that gai's, who carried on, "We will be doing a piano concerto…"

"But with two pianos!" Kakashi cut in, his eye curving in amusement.

"Our pianists are, Uchiha Sasuke-" Gai nodded to the raven and noted the squeals of delight and pat-on-the-back's he received. (even though he seemingly ignored them)

"And Uzumaki Naruto!" Kakashi announced, laughing when the students from his school 'whoot'ed and hugged Naruto. The KA students however…

"My god, he looks like an imbecile," Ino leant over and whispered to sakura, who nodded and looked to the blonde. She twitched when he caught her staring and gave her the thumbs-up. She blanched, and whispered back to Ino, "I think he got the wrong idea. He looks like a girl! And he's obviously stupid! Probably cant play for gold! Unlike Sasu-kun, who plays like an angel…" She trailed off, giving a dreamy sigh.

Behind her…

A black-haired boy twitched. 'Stupid fan girls!' He thought. He leaned back in his chair, looking over to a smiling blonde. That smile made him feel odd. As if someone shoved a butterfly in his stomach. He also became unusually light headed. He growled quietly. What was wrong with him? He felt so weak! He held in a gasp as Naruto turned his head towards him, looking cutely confused.

'Cute?' Sasuke paled. 'No way!' He shook his head. He had only met this guy, what? And hour and a half ago? 'No, he's just a baka. Ignore him and he'll disappear.' Sasuke prompted himself, to no avail. He just kept staring.

"well then, if that's all, please make your way back to dorms, and meet in the cafeteria at 8:00AM!" Gai instructed, glaring at the KP Students, who were complaining and groaning.

"Wahhh, I wanna sleep in." Kiba and Naruto whined, clinging onto each other for dear life. "and I dun wanna go back to sasu-teme. His look makes hell freeze over" Naruto added, feeling himself dread, yet feel anxious to see him again.

"Don't feel bad," Kiba smiled and pulled Naruto in for a pity hug, smirking at the scowling face Gaara made. "I gadda stay with lee…you know, big-brows." Naruto shuddered.

"Wow, bad for you"

"Me too, I got a guy called Neiji, who just plain creeps me out!" Shikamaru shivered. "Hes all emotionless an' shit, then talks about destiny and random crap"

"Maybe sasuke and Neiji should meet Gaara," Chouji added. Naruto gasped.

"Are you kidding!" Naruto got onto his chair, punching the air, "We'd tumble into an ice age! Our kindred spirits, once a roaring flame, a mere spark!" Naruto sighed dramatically and jumped down, smiling happily at Gaara, who looked away. "Im sorry Gaara, did I offend you?" Naruto's brows curved in worry.

"No, you didn't. Its fine" Gaara replied in a small voice.

"I said get back to your dorms!" A voice boomed from behind them, making Naruto fall over. Gai loomed over them, freaking them into scrambling out.

* * *

"Jesus! That guy scares the hell outta me," Kiba cried, panting outside Naruto's door.

"Not as much as Sasu-baka does. I'm telling ya' he wants to kill me!" Naruto wailed in exasperation, before turning the key in his lock. His friends walked away, giving him a last goodbye, then going to their own dorms. Naruto sighed, turning the handle, the door opening without a sound.

"Hello?" The blonde whispered, tip-toeing into the room and looking around. He smiled when he saw a figure slumped over the desk. He walked over to the mop of black hair splayed across the surface. "Aren't you sweet when you're asleep?" Naruto mused, pushing a bang out of the Uchihas face. Sasuke shifted and mumbled something, then sighed and settled down.

Naruto felt heat rising to his face. 'Ah! He almost woke up!' He stumbled back a few paces, willing his blush to recede. 'hey, wassat?' He looked towards a turned down photo next to the raven boy's hand. When he picked it up, he saw sasuke. A six year old Sasuke. Smiling. Next to him, was a tall man, with the same coloured hair that reached down to mid-back. He had a hand resting on the younger ones shoulder. Naruto placed it in the place he had found it, and shuffled through his bag for night clothes.

"Nng…hmm?" Sasuke mumbled and sat up groggily. He rubbed his left eyes, and glanced towards Naruto. "Morning…" He waved slightly, resting his elbow on the desk.

"Evening!" Naruto grinned, happy that the guy actually said something civil…kinda. After a minute of so, sasuke seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Stop making so much noise, dobe," Sasuke said coldly. Naruto turned a heated glare towards him. Sasuke sat on his bed and began to write on some paper.

10 minutes had passed and Naruto had gotten changed and jumped into the big bed. "WOAH! These things are bouncy…" Naruto jumped up and down on his knees. Sasuke willed away a blush as he got into his own bed.

"Its just a normal bed, dobe" He said, now lying down and turning away from his new roommate. Naruto looked saddened, but slipped under the covers and turned off the lamp. He snuggled up and let his eyes slowly drift shut. Slumber taking him away.

* * *

Waddya think? Good? Bad? Needs to be shoved in a metal door and shredded by midgets?

Naruto: Please review! The bestest reviewer gets a plushie of me and a pot of ramen!

Bempi: uh…yeah! Good idea naru-chan! And the person that reviews the most and best by the end of this story gets a one-shot with a pairing of their choice (as long as it's a pairing of Naruto characters) dedicated to them! This is just for fun! YAY!

Ja ne!


	3. revelation

Wow, this story is surprisingly popular! I'm so happy! YAY! I love you ALL! And now, the time we've all been waiting for! The winner of 'bestest reviewer!' Naru-chan, if you please...

Naruto: OX'MagickMoon'OX

(Insert random clapping here)

Bempi: Well done! (Hands over plushie) Thanks for the awsomeidge review! YOU ROCK!

Notice: It…seems I have a fan club…Oo'' no…really. The 'bempi-chan-fan-club' they're an group...so…uh…thanks guys….

Here's the damn disclaimer: Naruto IS NOT mine. Okay? But I do have the plushies! YAY

Sasuke: (Is high on iced coffee) Now, on with the fic! Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!

* * *

**Twin piano concerto Chapter 3**

Sasuke groaned as he rolled over, yanking the covers none-to-gently over his eyes. They flickered open and he silently cursed the sun. _'Go awaaaaaaaay'_ he moaned exasperatedly in his head. The dark-haired boy grumbled and propped himself up on his elbows, the sheets falling softly at his waist. He held up his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light. "Wassa time?" he mumbled tiredly, whilst yawning and removing the arm from above his eyes to scratch the back of his head. He glanced over to his clock.

It flashed '6:00' in digital green numbers, as if saying 'Hey, its 6AM, where've you been bitch?'

The exhausted Uchiha glared at the 'rude' clock. How dare it insult him! Bad clock, bad!

It carried on anyway.

Scared yet? Well, lets just say Uchiha Sasuke was NOT a morning person. As a matter of a fact, his brain seemed to completely go out to lunch, then kick back in after about 10 minuets.

The events of yesterday popped into the dark boy's mind as he blushed. That public school kid was staying with him. The kid that had hair brighter than the sun, eyes clearer than the blue sky, smile of a fox, body of an angel...and the attitude of a gangster thug. Doesn't fit, does it? He snickered at the thought. The blonde was very intriguing. Sasuke yawned again and looked over to the boy's bed. Something was missing...

"mnng..." Naruto snuggled up against his pillow.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his whole body stiffened. An arm moved against his stomach as the body that arm was attached to, moved closer. Yep, you guessed it. Naruto had somehow found his way into Sasuke's bed! Now, Sasuke wasn't a girl, so he wouldn't scream and call him a pervert. No, he would growl and roughly shove the tired blonde onto the floor 4 feet below! A 'thud' sounded.

"ITAI!" Naruto rolled on the floor, clutching the back of his head where a nasty lump was forming. The boy frowned up at the pissed-off face peering over the edge of the bed. A few minutes of silence followed until... "Teme! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Me?" The accused boy stated incredulously. "You were the one seemed to decide, at some ungodly hour of the morning, that my bed was more comfortable than yours."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and then moved to glare at the floor. "Gomen," He whispered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, puzzled at the boy's odd behaviour.

"Hn, whatever." He shrugged, "Since we're awake, we should try out our music before rehearsal," he swung his feet off the bed and walked to his wardrobe. Naruto silently nodded and wandered thoughtfully to his bag, pulling out a black T-shirt with red netting over it, baggy black pants and a bright orange jacket with a flurry collar and a red swirl on the back. (Sorry! I just LOVE his anime jacket, it's so cool! But he's going to leave it open.)

_'How can anyone wear that shade of orange...?_' -were the thoughts that passed through the head of everyone's favourite brooder. He perked up when Naruto emerged from the bathroom, adorning the horrific colour, but somehow looking amazing_. 'so that's how.'_

Sasuke stood in front of a closed wardrobe, dressed in his school uniform. Which consisted of a half undone white button-up top, a half undone blue tie, black trousers, several necklaces and studded earrings (which were actually against the dress code, but everyone loved our Sasuke so much that he was allowed...)

Naruto smiled, a light blush staining his cheeks as he picked up his manuscript. He could feel the other boy's eyes on his back, studying him scrutinisingly. He looked behind him, hiding his face enough so that sasuke couldn't tell he was looking, and spotted the raven examining him from head to toe. The younger frowned. _I feel kinda naked with him staring._ He thought to himself.

Sasuke coughed, "Come on then. Lets go."

They walked to the music hall in silence, aside from the occasional growling given by Naruto's stomach. They both walked through the door at exactly 6:24. No one would have to be up for another half hour.

Naruto's jaw dropped. There, slap bang in the middle of the hall were two Steinway grand pianos back-to-back, one black, one white. How hadn't he noticed them before?

"Are we going to do this, or are you just gonna gape at them?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded dumbly and wandered to the white one, sitting on the stool. Sasuke did the same at the opposite one.

"Hmm…" the smaller boy placed the music on the stand and looked at it. "Wait a moment…is this…oh…crap." He trailed off.

"What? Dob-" sasuke stopped mid-sentence. The title at the top of the page, mocking him, was 'Rach 3'. "Dear god…"

Rach 3 was, and still is, one of the hardest pieces to play IN THE WORLD. Not only that, but its 40 minutes long! 40 MINUTES! It requires the same amount of energy as shovelling one tonne of coal in the same time!

Sasuke was brought from his reverie when Naruto tinkered the first few notes. Luckily, the first few lines were a simple tune played by both hands…but after that? Don't ask. The blonde stopped at the last bar of the easy part. "And we only have three weeks to learn this?"

Sasuke nodded and replied with a quiet 'yup'. He carried on slowly from where Naruto had left off. Then stopped. Naruto carried on from there. This exchange happened for a while, until sasuke stood up. "this isn't going to work. How can someone play this in time, perfectly, with someone else?"

"The same you would with any other piece. I mean, yeah, this shits hard, but its not impossib-"

"Are you kidding yourself?" Sasuke turned to Naruto angrily. "This IS impossible! We CANNOT learn this in three weeks! It would take MONTHS, maybe YEARS!"

This made Naruto snap. "SHUT UP! I can learn it, and when I do, YOU'LL be the one that's shown up! The one who couldn't do it, who didn't even TRY!" the blonde took a step back when sasuke gave a death-glare, and began to walk towards him. The raven kept advancing, and Naruto retreated further, until his back met a wall. Crap. Nowhere to run to now.

Sasuke had effectively trapped Naruto. Said blonde closed his eyes, ready for a whopping smack to the face. He felt himself being lifted by the front of his jacket and slammed into a wall.

His eyes snapped open, almost resulting in his eyes popping out, when a pair of lips crushed against his. Mind whirring in confusion, he weakly tried to push away. The raven's lips moved fluidly against his, ceasing any protest given by the helpless boy. A tongue probed for entrance, which was hesitantly given. Both boys' eyes slipped closed as their tongues brushed together slowly and sensually.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, allowing the kiss to deepen. He was shoved more firmly into the wall when Sasukes body pressed against his, holding him in place as one hand let go of his collar and reached down to give the blondes ass a quick squeeze, which, judging from the muffled moan and slight buck of the hips, wasn't particularly disliked. With one final grope, sasuke broke away slowly, smirking at the panting and blushing form of the teen in front of him.

"T-teme…I…we…what…?" the blonde was at a loss for words, which, mind you, was a feat in itself. The taller smirked again.

"Just a note to 'others'" He said dangerously. He leant forwards and held himself with one hand against the wall next to Naruto's head whilst the other was used to lift the small boys chin. "You. Are. Mine." He growled lowly. Just loud enough for a certain red-headed someone outside to hear. He pushed off of the wall and strode away.

Bempi: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! I know, its short, but the next chapter should be fairly…interesting. With both sasuke and Gaara trying to mark their territory and what-not.

Naruto: WHY AM I UKE?

Bempi: cause your so damn cute!

Naruto: (pouts)

Bempi: see what I mean? So, please review (NICELY) or this story can't carry on! That means no GaaNaruSasu lurve triangle! And we'll never find out who gets Naru-chan in the end! (Get it? 'In the END'...?)

Sasuke & Gaara: Review bitches, or I'll kill you.


	4. Is there such a thing?

Bempi: Hot damn! So many reviews! Wow! almost 100! I know i haven't updated in a while, but please forgive me. So much other stuff has been going on. I just got moved up a year in school, so the work load is more. but yeah, since I haven't updated in a while, heres a long-ish chapter.

Edit: Yeah, I've decided to rewrite because I want this story to take a different turn X3 Okay, so it isnt a re-write, its some edits and changes .''

Naruto: Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Bempi: uh...wanna cookie?

Naruto: cooookkkiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Disclaimer: After four chapters, i think you get the idea.

Naruto: ...Coookiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Bastard, bastard, bastard…" Naruto growled as he willed away the furious blush creeping up his neck. It had been 40 minutes since the blond had his little 'incident' with his performance partner, and the case of his blood rushing to his face wasn't improving. He had gone to breakfast, only to be swarmed with questions like "Why were you late?" "why are you blushing so much?" and "Why is Gaara stabbing the table with a fork?" And even after what the ass did, Sasuke didn't show up at the dining hall.

Naruto carried on cursing as he stomped down the hallway, to the music room.

888888888888 Naruto POV 8888888888888888

I take deep breaths as I prepare to face the combined orchestra. If they're anywhere near as quizzical as they and the rest of the school were this morning, then I should brace myself.

'_Say, if a quiz is quizzical…what's a test?' _Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a procrastinator.

I stride in past the double doors and look around. All attention is on me. At first, I think about running, but then the students just turn around and sort out their music.

Yay, I'm safe!

"Oi, Naru-chan!" Kiba waves at me and I walk over to him. He pats the spot on the floor next to his seat and motions for me to sit. I sigh and shrug a lazy shoulder, walking over to his spot and sitting down. "Dude," Kiba leans down and whispers to me, "the KA kids are right asses."

I roll my eyes at this. _'No shit Sherlock.'_ "So are most of the KP students. Like the suna gang," Gaara looks at me and sends me a withering glare.

Ha! He never sends me a nasty look; we're too close for any of that. The glares he sends me are just for his image. I blink as something wet hits my face. '_What was that?_' I look up, but see nothing that could have dripped on me. Hmmmmmmmmm.

I get tapped on the shoulder by my dog-loving friend and he carries on.

"Nah, really. The guy I'm rooming with, fuzzy-brows, is the head of the martial arts team, and according to the major dick-face who barged in this morning, there was this urgent meeting at the gym." Kiba growled. I schooled my face into a cynical stare.

"That's great Kiba. The guy sounds like an ass…"

"I aint finished yet!" I duck the swing thrown at my head, "anyway, they were talking to each other for like…half an hour, and I was getting really pissed, ya know? I mean, I don't wanna be woken up at stupid hours of the morning! I stood up and went to the shower. I came out 10 minutes later and guess what? They're STILL talking. I said I was gonna go walk around, and then the creepy guy tells me that I shouldn't or I'll get lost and have to go 'crying' to my teacher for help! Then he just looks all smug and leaves with fuzz-boy!"

There's a stirring motion from beside Kiba, where Shika is sitting, meaning he's waking up from his morning nap. He straitens out and looks at us. "When you say 'creepy guy', who do you mean?"

"You were awake?" I ask, confused. He nods and gestures for us to answer him. Kiba does so.

"He had really long black hair and like…white eyes. WHITE eyes, man!"

Shika sighs. "That's my room mate, Neji"

"Destiny boy?" I enquire. My pineapple-haired friend nods again and blinks.

"Is there a leak in here?" he asks, scouting the room.

"Ya felt it too, huh?"

888888888 Normal POV 88888888888888888

"Class!" Gai stood up on his block and tapped on the stand. "Today, we start the practice of the Rach 3! Get ready to express your inner most musical youth!"

Naruto stood and wandered to the piano he had been playing at previously. His gaze drifted to the ebony haired male who also stood up, giving off a cold aura, and strolled towards his own instrument. Naruto looked at his own piano and sat, before returning his stare to Sasuke.

Sasuke, being the ever observant boy that he was, noticed the set of eyes on him and returned the look with his own intense stare. Onyx met Cobalt and right then, nothing else existed. Black voids that absorbed even the strongest light clashed with sparkling blue orbs that reflected all. Complete opposites.

As they say, opposites attract.

Sasuke's face broke into a smirk and he broke eye contact. He sat down elegantly at his stool, but not before sending his 'partner' a suggestive wink and a quick lick of his lips.

'_Pervert!_' Naruto glared through the pianos when Sasuke's arrogant smirk disappeared behind the music stand. His plans for killing the boy were cut short as his sensei's voice rose lazily.

"Yeah…tune an' all that…and no Shikamaru, you can't borrow my lighter," the silver haired man sent a pointed look at the brown haired boy.

"Meh. I was actually gonna to ask if you have any cigarettes. Dumbass," Shika sighed and crossed his arms. A few gasps arose from the 'posh' half of the student body.

"Oh my gosh! Did you just hear that?" Sakura's voice rang out and her friends nodded.

"You smoke? Disgusting! And how could you answer back to a teacher? Do you WANT to fail? Is THAT why you're in your sorry excuse for a school?" Ino and some others interjected. The KP students (especially Naruto and Gaara) sent raging glares at them.

"Ahem." Kakashi cleared his throat. "No, I don't have any cigarettes. You know I don't smoke, and Naruto, stop growling."

"Whatever," Naruto shifted and put a pout on his face.

"Today, since me and Gai must organise seating plans officially, you will be taken by the deputy-head of music." The pervert arched an eye in glee as he pointed to the double doors, where a man stood, about 6 feet high, tied up brown hair and a strange scar running over the bridge of his nose.

"Good day." He bowed and walked to the front, ignoring the blatant staring the 'scary' silver-haired teacher was doing. "I will take charge now, so you may leave." He nervously shuffled through some papers when Kakashi pouted (or...he THOUGHT he pouted, what was with the mask anyway?).

The 'scary teacher' sighed in defeat and he and his rival/co-worker, who was yammering on about youth to himself, left the room. The brunette teacher turned to the class.

"Hi. I'm Umino Iruka," he sent a soft smile to the new students, who, as soon as he turned away, scoffed.

"Its an act," Kiba accused, "He's gonna gain our trust jus' so the school takes credit. Then he'll be really tough on us at the end. SO obvious,"

0000000000000000000000 end of lesson 000000000000000000000000000

"Shit, man" Kiba almost cried. "He worked us so hard!"

At that point, Naruto came up, his arms looking somewhat dead. "Paiiiin," he whined and leant forwards, becoming a dead-weight on Gaara's and Kiba's shoulders. "That is sooo hard to play."

Shikamaru strode up to them. "Hey Naruto. You okay?" He asked, having found one of his so-loved cigarettes and was lighting it with one of Kiba's matches. The blond nodded and put his arms around Gaara.

"Gaara-kun," he accented the honorific, "carry me. I feel so tired…"

The red-head stared icily at him, even though he was straining to will down the slight blush. He shook his head.

"Oh fine." The blond stood up straight, taking his arms from around his friends neck and looked around. 'What was all that wet crap dripping on my head? Its hard to play a hard piano piece when it feels like there's a monster dribbling on you…heheh, a monster like Sasuke…I wonder what the teme is doing right now…GAH! Don't think about him don't think about him don't…'

"You look spacey, dobe," a smooth voice rung out from behind the now startled blond. Naruto spun around and glared at the aforementioned bastard.

"Shaddap Sasuke-baka!" He clenched his fists and stuck his face close to the taller boys. "You know why I'm distracted! After what you did this morning…!"

"What he did?" Gaara stepped up and placed at hand on his small friends shoulder. "What did he do?" the red-head gave a poisonous scowl at the smirking raven and stepped closer to Naruto. He felt him tense under his hand.

"N-nothing!" A flustered look crept onto Naruto's face and he whirled around to face his long-time friend. "J-just an…argument o-over the…"

"Whatever." Gaara sighed and let his hand leave its previous perch. He sent one final glare at Sasuke before going to pack away his double bass. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji followed his example, leaving Naruto with his worst nightmare.

"Just an argument, eh?" Sasuke smirked and moved into close proximity of the shorter teen. He leant his head down to the others ear, "If that's so, I look forward to our future 'arguments'." He let his breath ghost over Naruto's neck, then immediately stood up normally. He smirked at the livid expression on the blonds face, and, satisfied with his work, strode out of the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Glaring at Sasuke's back, Naruto growled and wished with all his might that the bastard would just, for some reason or another, just combust. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen, so he just settled for imagining him being killed in various ways.

"ahem, class," Iruka coughed and gained the exhausted students attention, "Its break now for 20 minutes. Then return for more practice," Students groaned and grumbled, but none complained to the strict teacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After about 15 minutes of talking to Iruka about his piano part, Naruto walked out into the large open space called the 'recess ground'. Heh. Back home, he just called it a place to fuck around and annoy the hell out of people. But he wasn't back home, was he? And that thought made him greatly anxious and hostile. He gazed around the huge expanse of the grounds. There was a gigantic field, on which the KA soccer students were running around like professional athletes, there were several basketball, tennis and squash courts, which held most of the P.E fanatics, and finally, an unnecessarily large forest attached onto the back of the whole place, which was behind an orderly array of benches.

"Yo! Naruto!" Kiba waved from one of the seats and beckoned his small friend, who obliged happily, and jogged to them. He stood in front of them and grinned, keeping a natural eye out for any threats. Hey, after having spent years living in that hell hole of an area, you've got to get accustomed to the constant danger.

"Hey guys." He stole a chip from Chouji, who whined about 'needing to keep up his dietary needs'. "Have you had a call lately?" the small blonde pulled out an old nokia phone and checked his messages. Gaara sighed and shoved his flip-phone in front of Naruto's face.

"I got one from Orochimaru stating that I owed him 4 pieces of my course assignment and that you should be prepared to come home 'cause you owe him class work too," the red-headed boy said in a monotonous voice. The blonde laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

On that note, the buzzer signified the end of break, and the students abruptly halted their activities. A bustling atmosphere broke though the crowd and they all swarmed into the large building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX some time later… XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_The second practice was pretty uneventful'_, Sasuke mused as he strolled down the dorm hall with his hands in his pockets. He had hoped to talk to the cute blond playing opposite him, but he never got the chance, since Iruka-sensei was driving them on. Stupid teacher. Sure, he would have got to the boy AFTER practice, but no, the dreaded fan-girls ruined any chance of that. The raven shuddered, remembering the squeals and sickly sweet voices often used around him.

Upon turning the corner, he noticed an outrageous mop of red hair.

Gaara.

The boy was trying to open Sasuke's door. "What are you doing?" the Uchiha asked, sending his infamous Glare-of-doom.inc to the offender. Said boy turned around and leveled Sasuke with his own look.

"Naruto asked me to get something for him," to prove his point, he jingled the keys the whiskered boy gave him. Sasuke frowned.

"I don't remember giving the dobe permission to admit other people into my room,"

"It's his room too, now," the insomniac smirked and turned back towards the door. The lock 'clicked' and the door opened. Just as he walked in, Gaara sharply inhaled as he was pushed none to gently into the room, and the door shut behind him. He angrily turned around and face the raven who was giving off a deathly vibe. "What the hell was that for?" Gaara growled.

"What's your relationship with Naruto?" It was quick and precise. Straight to the point.

"Why would that be of any concern to you, Uchiha?" Gaara clenched his fists.

"It just is. After all, we both know I want him,"

"And what would you say if I felt the same?" The red-head smirked and crossed his arms.

"You'd better not hurt him,"

"And how can you say that, when you, who only met him a while ago, knows nothing of him?"

Sasuke tensed, his lips set in a firm line. Why? Why was he fighting for some boy he hadn't known for more than two days? It wasn't like he was in love...It wasn't like it was love at first sight...Nah. That didn't exist. But, then, what was this indescribable feeling? Of wanting to protect? Of wanting to be near?

Silence reigned for a while, and you could hear the clock ticking away. It carried on, until Sasuke spoke.

"You can't have him," he said slowly, his voice dark and onimous. He watched as the boy across from him stepped forwards.

"Excuse me?" Gaara ground out, slowly advancing. He cracked his knuckled for effect and slammed one of clenched fists against the door beside the brunettes head. He pulled his free hand back threateningly. "Care to repeat that?"

"You heard me. You can't have him..."

XXXXXXXXXXX With Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!" Naruto rubbed his nose and looked around.

"Someone talkin' about you?" Chouji asked, munching on more food. He helped the shorter teen with some of his work he owed Orochimaru.

"Probably. I mean, its not like I get ill," Naruto pouted. No getting ill, meant no getting time off school. He sighed and carried on writing. Last thing he needed was Orochimaru-sensei giving him detention. Admittedly, the blonde actually liked the snake-teacher. They got along well, talking all the time and going out to lunch and all that, but the man had a tendency to get slightly...clingy. He like to put his arms around the blond or just hug, which was weird, since the guy was about 25. Not that Naruto minded, since both of their childhoods were passed from family to family with no love at all. Problem was, that spectators got uncomfortable.

"Are ya done yet, man?" Kiba asked, checking his watch. "Gaara's been gone for like...10 minutes," He added. Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Maybe he got lost?" Just as the blonde said that, the double doors swung open and the object of the conversation stalked in. Blood and all. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit! Gaara, man are you okay!" He jumped up and ran to his friend. Immediately, he began to fuss, wiping the blood with his sleeve. "I thought we agreed no fights! Or did a fuckin' KA kid do it? I swear, if they did i'll-!" His rants were cut off as he was pulled into a tight embrace, and the distance between their lips was closed.

Shock. That was the first thing Naruto felt at that moment. Pure, and utter shock. After all, it isn't every day that your best friend decides to make out with you in front of a whole room of people.

'_fuckity fuckfuckfuck'_

Thing was, how was he supposed to know what to do now? Pull away, scream and shout like he should have done to Sasuke? This was sexual harassment people!! Or should he react to it? Which was what his body was leaning towards.

Making a steely decision, Naruto gently placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder and pulled away. He sent him a sad smile and spoke, "Gaara? You okay man?"

The redhead nodded, a look of understanding in his face. Naruto needed to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The designs on the walls were a blur as Naruto ran down the dorm halls. _'Why?' _He thought of the possible answer over and over again. The only ones could come up with were frightening and somewhat disturbing. So he ran.

He needed to get away, sleep, ANYTHING!

He slammed into the door and rushed into his room.

"What the fuck!"

"Oh, hey dobe," The brunette was lying on his bed, his shirt blood stained. He looked like a mess.

"Oh no...Don't tell me YOU fought Gaara!" The blond panicked and ran to the dark teen. He pulled away the black bangs and checked the cuts on Sasukes head.

"heh, Damn, he's tough." The brunettes voice was almost humorous. He stared at the boy using a nearby tissue to wipe away the blood.

"He would be, you retard! Gaara's the toughest cookie of them all!" Naruto huffed, pressing slightly too hard on a cut. Sasuke inhaled sharply. "Crap, sorry," Naruto laughed quietly. He dabbed on it a few times then moved onto the next one. "Jesus, you rich kids seriously don't know how to tell if someones dangerous," He muttered annoyed, but slightly jokingly too. The raven sat up.

"Sorry," Sure, it was quiet, but it was sincere, and the whiskered boy heard it. A light blush stained his cheeks, and Sasuke smirked. "Do you know how cute you look like that?" He snickered as the boy made offended noises, only making his blush increase.

A soft smile found its way onto the usually stoic boys face.

_'So, there IS such a thing as love at first sight,'_

Bempi: There ya have it. I can't believe i made Sasuke get beat up! How can i be so cruel!

Sasuke: ow...my head...

Bempi: TT.TT im sorry! Anyway, please review. I know this chapter wasn't good, but it was done under stress, so i get SOME lee way. ne?


End file.
